


when you lie to me it’s in the small stuff

by brainrvtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrvtz/pseuds/brainrvtz
Summary: before u start reading i just wanna wish everyone happy holidays, and i hope you all have a great day/night! also i rated this teen for implied/referenced ab*se so just a warning.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	when you lie to me it’s in the small stuff

**Author's Note:**

> before u start reading i just wanna wish everyone happy holidays, and i hope you all have a great day/night! also i rated this teen for implied/referenced ab*se so just a warning.

[ last night, i saw your face in the hallowed light. ]

oikawa had always been brighter than most people. not smart bright, iwaizumi knew that firsthand, but he was always the more charismatic one. the one people were drawn too first. iwaizumi didn’t mind of course, he never paid attention to others because his eyes were always on oikawa. whenever they were in a room together, it was difficult not to look at him. he had a long, slim figure that you couldn’t help but look over twice, and glossy eyes that shined when he was talking about one of his passions. and to iwaizumi.

so he never paid much mind to others that looked at oikawa, because he thought oikawa was always looking at him. maybe it sounded a bit narcissistic, but it went both ways. iwaizumi had always been looking at oikawa, and he’d always been looking at iwaizumi.

until he wasn’t.

ushijima was, well, a lot of things iwaizumi wasn’t. he was calm, composed, didn’t stumble over his words in half assed attempts at flirting. it’s no surprise oikawa was attracted to him. it’s no surprise he never saw the smirks that looked a little too cruel, the way ushijima seemed to know about what iwaizumi felt for oikawa. or how he always knew how to make him feel worse about it. the winks he threw his way when oikawa and him were leaving the bar together, his hand finding oikawa’s thigh in the middle of a conversation, causing oikawa’s ears to turn a pretty pink.

it’s no surprise when he sees ushijima with another guy at a party, completely sober and grinding up on him. and how oikawa tried to brush it off, saying he trusted ushijima, and that it’s nothing important. iwaizumi wish he missed the way ushijima just smirked in their direction, grinding down a little rougher, and how oikawa’s lips quivered slightly as he asked to be excused.

what is a surprise is when oikawa shows up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, a bruise forming beneath his eye, and his lip bleeding. 

[ you say you’ll cut your bangs, i’m calling your bluff. ]

he said he’d took a fall while practicing his spiking, said he’d been on the concrete behind his house.

[ when you lie to me it’s in the small stuff. ]

iwaizumi ignored how oikawa’s palms were smoother than they should’ve been after a practice. how oikawa’s voice was raspy, as if he’d been yelling. how he smelled like booze, and something else he couldn’t quite place.

but he chose to ignore it.

[ but now your mouth is foaming like a rabid dog. and where the river flowed is now a clouded fog. ]

if he were to describe oikawa tooru, he’d talk about his natural charm, his ability to be a leader to everyone, to stick up for himself. but this wasn’t oikawa. his oikawa would never let himself succumb to this, to let himself become a punching bag, something that someone could just take their anger out on.

“nothing is fine, tooru! i know you’ve been lying to me. please, just tell me the truth.”

“iwa-chan, it’s okay i promise! i just took a little fall during-“

“you idiot,” he ducked his head and let it rest against oikawa’s, breath coming in quick and ragged. 

“when you lie to me it’s in the small stuff.”

he felt tears threatening to spill, so iwaizumi kept talking. “he’s hurting you, right? why don’t you leave, i could give you so much. you know it’s all i ever wanted to do.” oikawa’s eyes were searching his, looking for any sign he was just bluffing.

“iwa-chan, i don’t wanna accept your pity money.” 

“you know that’s not what i mean. i love you, shittykawa. so fucking much. so please, tell me, is he hurting you?”

oikawa’s eyes widened at the maybe confession, but ignored it. he’d always assumed iwaizumi loved him like a brother, nothing more and definitely not like that. tears fell freely as he spoke.

“yeah. yes, fine, he’s hurting me. he’s not what he used to be anymore. or maybe he never was like what i thought, i don’t know.” he avoided his best friend’s eyes. he’d always hated showing weakness, especially in front of iwaizumi. 

“do you love him?”

a sharp intake of breath.

“i think i’m in love with the idea of him. the idea of someone to hold me, someone who’ll laugh with me. someone who’ll love me? but not him. no, i don’t think i ever was.”

maybe this would be all be a mistake, or maybe it would lead to a life they never could’ve imagined. but in that moment, iwaizumi figured he wouldn’t regret kissing oikawa. even more so when oikawa kissed back.

“tooru oikawa, tooru, shittykawa, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

a wet laugh.

“yeah, yeah, you big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of the song ‘cut your bangs’ by girlpool, and as soon as i heard it i got this idea so yeah. this was half assed because i’m tired atm but i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
